


A Bouquet Fitting for A Prince

by Hibibun



Series: Hibiya Drabbles [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delic in his quest to find the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bouquet Fitting for A Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Aira! Sorry this is pretty short, but it's what you requested.

“For my prince,” the host directed something towards Hibiya, but the prince hardly even looked his way at hearing those words. This has been a habit lately in Delic exclaiming that he would find the perfect gift and win Hibiya’s heart.

So far every gift had been rather tacky, but also the types of gifts had all been things that he’d witnessed the host giving others before.

This was the seventh gift and the prince had been getting tired of looking and denying every single one. He sighed forcing himself to turn, ready to reject whatever was in Delic’s hand, but the sight wasn’t quite like the rest.

“What… are these?” Hibiya’s eyes scanned over the bouquet in Delic’s hand. That type of gift alone was pretty cliché to the point of meaningless. In fact, the first bouquet Delic handed him was solely red roses and he threw them without a thought.

This one however, was colorful and a mix of all kinds of flowers; he could only recognize a few, there was a red rose, but only one, alongside it several kinds of tulips, a sunflower, a hibiscus, it went on and on bursting out of the wrapping.

His cheeks admittedly reddened, as he stared trying to process all the colors and recall their meanings.

With a wide smile on his face at obtaining a different reaction, Delic moved closer and began to point to each flower individually explaining their meaning.

Love, royalty, passion, dedication—the meanings poured out of his mouth and it became abundantly clear that Delic spent a lot of time looking into each flower and what their color meant, in order to create a specialized bouquet for solely Hibiya.

When he finished, the prince gingerly held his hands out to receive the gift for once and held it close to his chest sniffing the flowers embarrassed at how much a silly grouping of flowers was making him feel.

He leaned a bit closer Delic and placed a tiny kiss on his cheek never once letting go of the flowers.

“Thank you.”


End file.
